


Yu-topia's Beloved Mascot

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Yaoi on Ice, follows in the anime except viktor meets the onsen mascot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Hello Tan-kun, where have you been?





	Yu-topia's Beloved Mascot

Title: Yu-Topia Mascot

  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

****

 

  
“I’m gonna head out to the baths first~” called in Viktor and Yuuri replied with a shout.

 

Makkachin padded following her human who's only cover is a towel by the waist.

 

"YAAAAAAAAH!" came a shriek from the bath area, Yuuri scrambled his way to the onsen followed by his father.

 

Yuuri looked shocked seeing Viktor on his wits and Makkachin growling at a Japanese Raccoon Dog who's warming his paws by the Onsen.

 

Mari roared in laughing with her phone recording, Viktor jumped on to Yuuri.

 

His fiancé carried him bridal style while the Russian  clutched on to him tightly.

 

"Hello Ta-kun where have you been?" chuckled by Toshio.

 

"TA-KUN!" called in by Hiroko, the Tanuki jumped and leaped on Makkachin's head, the poodle continuesly barked at him.

 

"Aw... I see you've meet our Onsen's mascot Ta-kun?" said Yuuri laughing.

 

"Wonder where's been to the whole year?" Mari piped in.

 

"Aw... you might be hungry... lets give you something to eat" cooed by Hiroko.

 

"Vitenka, calm down Ta-kun is harmless" laughed by Yuuri.

 

Viktor pouted, "Join me in bath. I don't want to see another scary creature surprising me"

 

"Alright" sighed Yuuri and told him to wait a second.

 

After Yuuri joined him to bath Viktor told him why he was so scared of Raccoons, "A Raccoon bustin your closet and nested? and when you and Makka tried to carefully without any harm moving her and her pups she. attacked you both?" and Viktor nodded.

 

"Well, Raccoons when nesting and having their pups they're very agressive and the good move you should have done than to shoo them out is give them food and water and leave the window open and wait till they decide to leave on their own" advised Yuuri.

 

"When we had Ta-kun is when Vicchan was a puppy, Ta-kun's mom decided to crash in my room and nested"

 

"Oh... so your advice actually works?" said Viktor.

 

"Yes it does, I gave her some treats while she was pregnant and tried to pry her to transfer on to Vicchan's old doggy bed and she did"

 

"Every day she would comback for food nd pets, she's like a dog while Ta-kun likes to stay at my room and play with Vicchan, but after some time Dad decided to make a mascot statue and we decided that it would be Mika-chan and Ta-kun" he laughed, "That statue is Mika actually and Ta-kun inhirited her position"

 

"Wow~" replied Viktor knowing the Yu-Topia Onsen better.

 

"I know Makka will like Ta-kun" laughed Yuuri.

 

After soaking, "Yuurochka?" Viktor nudged Yuuri and pointed at the corner.

 

"Holy smokes!" Makkachin growling at a female Tanuki with two pups, Makkachin down girl" Yuuri cooed at the Raccoon family and called in Mari for some treats, Ta-kun joined them and for some reason made his family introduce to the Katsukis.

 

"So this is the reason why Ta-kun was out of the onsen?" laughed by Toshio.

 

"It's so nice for Ta-kun to bring his family" giggled Hiroko.

 

"You're a dad now huh?" Yuuri scratched Ta-kun's chin.

 

"They are sooo cute!" cooed by Viktor to the two pups who played with him.

 

Ta-kun shared his meat buns with Makkachin who eased up and made friends.

 

"I'm gonna name her Mika-chan" said Mari, "After Ta-kun's mom" Mari cooed at the femaale Taanuki.

 

"How about this two?" asked Viktor.

 

"Would you like to name one?" asked Yuuri.

 

"Can I really" Viktor's eyes sparkled.

 

"Yes you can" they all replied.

 

"I'm naming this one after Yuurachka's poodle, Vicchan" smiled Viktor.

 

"That's so sweet of you" Hiroko cooed at Viktor.

 

"Since we have a Vicchan how about you're going to be Yuu-chan?" said Yuuri to another Tanuki pup.

 

Later that evening Yuuri laughed so hard when Phichit tagged his name at the comment portion of Mari's post.

 

Viktor freaking out while Yuuri carried him, Viktor had been pouting the whole time and giving the pups a cuddle on their shared bed.

 

Yuuri still laughing with Makkachin by Viktor's side took a quick picture of Viktor's cuddling and pouting state the two Raccons had finally been given their own collar like their sire's.

 

Yuuri posted, "The pouting monster with his pups" and moments later his IG and twitter were flooded with funny comments especially from Chris and the whole Russian skating team who knew about his past with a raging Raccoon on his apartment and how bad were the scratches on his face.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
